Crossover: Loki's Secret
by IBegToDreamAndDiffer
Summary: Loki's been acting weird, and Tony's worried. Finally, he sits the god down and learns his secret; learns what he's been keeping from everybody for the past twenty-something years. See warnings inside.
1. Chapter One

**CROSSOVER**

**LOKI'S SECRET**

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Main Pairing: **Loki/Tony Stark

**Warnings: **Explicit sexual content, violence, maybe other pairings eventually

**Note [06/04/14]: **Once a one-shot, now a multi-chapter

**Disclaimers: **The world and characters of the Avengers belong to Marvel. The world and characters of Harry Potter belong to JK Rowling. I own nothing but the plot and make no money from this story.

* * *

**Chapter One**

Loki had been acting odd for the past few weeks, and it was beginning to worry Tony and the Avengers. But for very different reasons. Clint was sure that Loki was up to something dangerous and had taken to stalking the god, while Thor was so worried that he brought Loki poptarts every day as a "way to cheer you up, brother!"

Tony didn't want Loki to talk about it if he didn't want to, but still... he loved the god, despite Loki's faults, and he wanted to help. So Tony finally made up some hot chocolate (with Bruce's help, but Loki didn't need to know that), and hunted Loki down.

He eventually found the mage in the library a few doors down from their bedroom in the penthouse. Loki was on the sofa, feet hanging over one arm, head pillowed under his hands. There was a book on his stomach, but it was clear to Tony that it had been sitting there a while, unread.

'Hey,' Tony said. Loki didn't turn, but hummed to acknowledge Tony's presence. 'Hot chocolate?' Tony asked and brandished the large mug at Loki.

Loki chuckled and glanced up when Tony came into view. 'Why do you believe that chocolate fixes everything?'

'Uh... 'cause it does?' Tony huffed. 'Especially when mixed with alcohol.' Loki wrinkled his nose. 'Hey, don't hate my double-chocolate rum cake 'til you try it.'

'_Your _double-chocolate rum cake?' Loki asked and sat up. He took the mug and eyed Tony as the genius sat down.

Tony licked his lips. 'Okay, so it's _Bruce's _double-chocolate cake, but I mix the rum in when he isn't looking.' Loki chuckled and settled back, one leg tucked under his body. Tony made himself comfortable, leaning against the armrest behind him. 'So...'

'So?' Loki echoed.

'What's up with you?' Tony asked. When Loki sighed, Tony added, 'Don't give me that crap about nothing being wrong. I've caught you lost in thought at least seven times this past week alone. And Clint actually managed to sneak up on you with a super-soaker. So come on, Lo, what's up?'

'You wouldn't believe me if I told you,' Loki replied. 'Or perhaps you would,' he continued, head tilted, 'you seem to understand and believe me more than anyone I've ever met.'

'S'cause I'm awesome,' Tony joked. Loki chuckled. 'Come on, Lo,' Tony repeated. 'If you don't wanna tell me the details, that's fine. But I'm worried.'

'You really are,' Loki commented. He was wearing that soft, pained smile he usually did when he and Tony discussed serious matters; like he didn't believe that Tony really loved him, or that he deserved someone's love. They'd only been together a year, and Tony was still working to make Loki realise that he was worth it. Loki would never be a "good guy", but he wasn't inherently evil, either; he deserved to be loved.

Tony sipped his hot chocolate, and waited.

Finally, Loki seemed to gather himself, and wrapped both hands firmly around the hot mug. 'You are aware that I've visited Midgard before, yes? Before Thor's banishment and the invasion, I mean.'

'You've mentioned it, yeah,' Tony nodded.

'I visited for quite a bit longer than I led you or my family to believe,' Loki continued. Tony knew that he was referring to Thor and Frigga; Loki still didn't, and would never, consider Odin his father, not any more. 'One time was a while ago,' Loki admitted. 'I was on Midgard for twenty-five years, pretending to be somebody else.'

'Who?' Tony asked.

'A boy, nobody terribly important,' Loki sighed. Tony got the feeling that there was more to this story. 'I needed to get away from Asgard for a while,' Loki explained, 'and I found that Midgard had its very own magical community when I travelled down here.'

'Wait, what?' Tony interrupted. 'We have magic?'

'Yes,' Loki confirmed. 'There is a whole hidden world of people who refer to themselves as witches and wizards. Normal people aren't able to detect them. They have whole governments committed to keeping their world a secret.'

Tony gaped a bit. Okay... magic. Right, of course; why the fuck not?

'I joined them,' Loki said when Tony failed to speak. 'As a boy, a magical boy.'

'A boy?' Tony echoed.

'Yes,' Loki repeated. 'There was an older couple, very well-known in the magic world, who were unable to have children. I stumbled across them when I was exploring the new world I had discovered. I changed my appearance and made them believe that I was their son.'

Tony gaped a bit more.

'I just wanted to belong somewhere,' Loki admitted, his voice soft, now. 'Somewhere where the locals didn't sneer at me because of who I was or what I was capable of doing. To finally be in a place where I wasn't compared to Thor. And I made that couple happy until they passed; they believed that they had finally sired a son, when they were unable to do so.'

'Right...' Tony blinked a bit.

'I fell into my alias a bit too thoroughly, though,' Loki continued. 'I was sent to a magical school, where I finally got friends. I eventually fell for someone who loved me, the other me. I was _happy_.'

Tony frowned as Loki's voice cracked on the last word. Oh, no... 'Something happened,' Tony guessed, and Loki nodded, eyes on his mug.

'We had a son,' he said, and Tony nearly fell off the sofa. 'The woman that I had fallen in love with, she fell pregnant,' Loki told Tony. 'He was beautiful, Anthony; a head of dark hair to match mine, bright eyes that matched mine and hers. He was... just perfect.'

'What happened?' Tony asked, his voice soft.

Loki closed his eyes, and his fingers tightened around his mug.

'I had to leave for Asgard,' he said after a few moments. 'Heimdall eventually found me, when my son was one. Odin sent warriors who dragged me home. I had to go, they threatened my wife and son. I left a clone so as not to alert anyone to my departure. By the time I returned, she... they...'

'Loki?'

Loki finally cracked, tears spilling down his face. 'She was murdered,' Loki choked out. 'My son somehow survived the curse of a dark wizard and was taken to live with my wife's relatives. I didn't know where he was, I couldn't find him by the time I returned. His mother was dead and I could do nothing!'

Tony put his mug on the floor and reached out to do the same with Loki's. When he was done he pulled Loki into his arms, and patted his back as the god openly wept. It wasn't a side of Loki that he saw often, and when he did Tony wished that there was a way to take away Loki's pain. But all he could do was be there for Loki, comfort him, and help him put the pieces back together.

The genius had no idea how much time passed before Loki sniffed and pulled himself back together. His eyes were puffy and bloodshot, his cheeks red and stained with tears. Tony wiped them away as best he could and pecked Loki on the mouth. 'I'm so sorry,' he said. He couldn't imagine what it was like to lose a partner, and a son, and not be able to do anything about it.

Loki sniffed again. 'My apologies,' he whispered, 'I didn't mean to lose control like that.'

'Jesus, Lokes, it's fine,' Tony said. 'After what you just told me? Cry all you freakin' want.'

Loki smiled a bit, but his face was still distraught.

Tony chewed on his bottom lip, already thinking. 'You said that your son survived?' he asked. Loki nodded. 'How old would he be now?'

'Almost twelve,' Loki admitted. 'He was born July 31st 2000.'

'That's good,' Tony said.

'Why?' Loki questioned.

'Well...' Tony hesitated before storming ahead, 'we could- if you want, _only _if you want- find him?'

Loki blinked. 'Excuse me?'

'We could find him,' Tony said. 'He's living with relatives, right?' Loki nodded. 'I could have JARVIS search for him. I'd sure as hell want to know that my dad's really alive.'

'I left him, Tony,' Loki said. 'I left him and his mother to die.'

'You didn't mean to,' Tony argued. 'Explain it to him. Kids are smart, adults don't give them enough credit. I bet you anything he'll forgive you and want to get to know you.'

'Tony-'

'Just let me find him, okay?' Tony interrupted. 'At least let me find some pictures. I bet he plays little league or something. You could see how he's grown up.'

Loki sighed and scrubbed his face. 'He most likely lives in England,' he admitted.

'Cool,' Tony grinned. 'So your accents will match.'

Loki snorted. 'I'm not sure this is a good idea, Anthony.'

'You don't have to contact him if you don't want,' Tony promised. 'Let's just see some pictures, okay? Besides, he's practically my step-son.'

Loki raised an eyebrow, a hint of his normal self returning to his eyes. 'And you believe that I would agree to marry you?'

'Yeah,' Tony grinned, ''cause I'm awesome.'

Loki chuckled and leaned forward, pressing his forehead to Tony's. 'Thank you,' he murmured.

'No worries,' Tony said. 'So, uh... give us a name, yeah? JARVIS will get started.'

Loki smiled softly against Tony. 'Harry,' he said. 'Harry James Potter.'

* * *

**Author's Note: **I've just always liked the idea of Harry being Loki's son, because it gives me an excuse to put the Harry Potter world and the Avengers world together, with some FrostIron added in 'cause I love it.

Cheers,

{Dreamer}


	2. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two**

'Okay, J, you know what to do!' Tony called as the workshop doors slid closed behind him. Loki was napping- he'd been exhausted after his and Tony's talk- and the rest of the Avengers were out doing... whatever it was they did when not fighting maniacs.

'_Yes, sir,_' JARVIS replied. '_Shall I keep my search to England?_'

'Yeah,' Tony nodded. 'Loki said that Lily Potter's relatives lived in England, he doesn't know where exactly.'

'_Shall I search for them, too?_' JARVIS questioned.

'Yep,' Tony decided.

'_Searching now, sir_,' JARVIS responded.

Tony left him to it and decided to get back working on his latest Iron Man suit. He was always looking for a way to upgrade it, and was sure that the Mark XII was his very best yet. He was hoping that Loki would come down and continue helping Tony research magic. Tony could track magic, now, but his suits still weren't resistant. He _really _wanted them to be, because there were too many a-holes who could use magic attacking lately.

Tony fell into his work so quickly and thoroughly that he didn't hear the pings that meant JARVIS had found something. It wasn't until a good four or so hours later that JARVIS got his attention.

'Wha?' he mumbled, looking up and squinting. Staring at delicate wires for three hours tended to ruin your eyesight.

'_I found dozens of Harry James Potters living in England, Wales, and Ireland, sir_,' JARVIS informed him. '_I narrowed my search down to males born on July 31st 2000 and got only one hit_.'

Tony perked up at that and tossed his tools aside. He stepped across to the closest screen and pulled it back, widening the information that JARVIS had discovered.

'Give me an overview, J,' Tony ordered as he sorted through the information.

'_There is record of a Harry James Potter, born July 31st 2000, living at number 4 Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey._'

'Location?' Tony questioned.

'_South London, England, sir,_' JARVIS replied.

'Keep going.'

'_The home is owned by Vernon Dursley. He is married to Petunia Dursley and has one son, Dudley Dursley, born June 23rd 2000._'

Tony frowned as he looked over the information JARVIS had pulled up. Both Harry and Dudley had been enrolled at the same elementary school- primary school, the English called it- but other than his name appearing on class lists, there was nothing else. Harry had never joined any of the cricket or rugby teams, and none of the clubs, either. Tony had thought that, as Loki's son, Harry would be just as thirsty for knowledge.

The more Tony dug, the more his stomach dropped. There were small things- tidbits of information- that alone meant nothing, but together formed a very gruesome picture.

Harry had been sent to the nurse's office more than any other student. It had been noted that he was underweight, too short for his age, his glasses were constantly broken and he was too quiet. He excelled in class work, but every test and exam he near failed. Notes had been written home, all ignored, and phone calls that had been noted in Harry's permanent file stated that Harry was a troubled, foul-mouthed child with serious issues that steamed from his parents.

Tony swallowed thickly as he read over a dozen reports filed by Arabella Figg, a woman who lived on Privet Drive. She insisted to anyone who listened- the local hospital, the police, even the goddamn fire station- that Harry wasn't safe where he was. That whenever she watched the boy, he had fresh bruises or scars; that he practically inhaled whatever she fed him, and begged her not to tell his family that he'd eaten.

But every time someone actually investigated, something happened; either Vernon Dursley wiggled his way out of trouble, or someone else contacted the people investigating and said it was okay; it had been dealt with. And no matter how deep Tony and JARVIS dug, they couldn't find the person keeping Harry with his abusive relatives.

Finally, after a few hours, Tony found a picture. It was a school photo that had been uploaded last year, farewelling the graduating students of 2011. Tony scanned the names and found it, then had JARVIS enlarge the picture. Grabbing it by the edges, Tony tossed it aside, and it blew up, now occupying almost an entire wall.

There, on the far end, was Harry James Potter; Loki's son.

He was a tiny thing, too small for being almost eleven-years-old. His hair was a dark mess, his eyes a bright, fragile green behind round, broken glasses. His green uniform was too big and faded, held together by thread that Tony could _see _on the photo. The boy was holding his right arm close to his side, and not smiling; just staring at the camera, eyes slightly empty.

Tony fell back into his seat and rubbed his face. _Fuck_. Not only was this kid- this innocent fucking kid- being abused, but it was _Loki's _kid. Loki's son, being beaten and starved and God knows what else. When Loki found it, he'd wipe Surrey off the map. He'd tear the Dursleys limb from limb for even _daring _to hurt his son.

'Fuck,' Tony groaned.

'_Sir?_' JARVIS responded.

'Call Loki, J,' Tony said. 'He needs to see this.'

'_Yes, sir_.' While JARVIS did that, Tony organised everything so that Loki could read over it. He blocked the Dursleys' home address, though. He had to at least try and talk Loki out of murder.

{oOo}

Loki was transfixed, eyes not leaving the one photo that Tony had managed to find of his son. He just kept staring, completely mesmerised. Tony could see the love Loki already felt; love that had first arrived just over eleven years ago, but had been pushed aside when Loki had been dragged back to Asgard, his wife dead and son missing.

He reached out to touch, but his fingers went through the projection, and Loki scowled.

'I can print it out if you want,' Tony offered.

'No,' Loki said. 'When we retrieve Harry, I'll take enough pictures to fill this entire tower.'

Tony smiled. People said that Loki didn't love, but they were wrong; he loved too much.

'Can I do that?' Loki continued, finally tearing his eyes away from the projection. 'Can I take him with me?'

'Well... you should be able to,' Tony nodded. 'I mean, he's your kid, and as his dad you get custody over his uncle and aunt. A DNA test should prove that you're his father.'

'My DNA will read the same whatever form I'm in,' Loki murmured. His eyes were on Harry once more. 'It's just other things that change.'

'Okay,' Tony nodded.

'Where is he?' Loki demanded, apparently done waiting. He wanted to do this _now_.

Tony didn't blame him. The sooner they got Harry out of the Dursleys' house, the better.

'I'll call my lawyers, they'll get the paperwork started,' Tony said. 'But I'm wondering... will the, ah, _magical community_, get involved?'

'Most likely,' Loki mused. 'The Ministry is supposed to keep tabs on magical children being raised in Muggle households.'

Tony clenched his fists at that. So this _Ministry _had just _left _Harry there, to be abused for ten years by his so called relatives._ Fuck._

'Listen, Lo,' Tony began, drawing his partner's attention, 'there's something we need to discuss before we go get Harry.'

Loki blinked. 'What?' When Tony hesitated, Loki frowned and stepped closer. 'Anthony...'

'I found out some stuff about Harry's... home life,' Tony admitted.

Loki froze, his face going completely blank. And then, like a tide coming in, _anger _filled his eyes. 'What... _stuff_?' he demanded.

'He, ah...' Tony sighed and scrubbed at his face, 'Lo, I think they've been abusing him.'

Loki's eyes narrowed to slits. 'Abusing him...' he echoed.

'Like, physical abuse, emotional abuse,' Tony rattled off quickly. Maybe if he overwhelmed Loki, the god wouldn't go all super villain on the Dursleys. But Tony kind of wanted to do it himself, so he wasn't hopeful. 'It looks like they barely feed him, they call him names, and they never buy him anything; there are notes in his school file about his uniform, glasses and clothing. They look like hand-me-downs. Nobody's ever seen him with clothes that fit.

'And...' Tony gulped. Loki's eyes had darkened further, hands clenched, shoulders twitching. 'One of the neighbours, Arabella Figg, kept reporting the Dursleys, Harry's relatives. For the past eight or so years she's been telling the police and doctors and... well, _everybody_, that Harry isn't safe. But his relatives keep getting away with it. They either lie their way out of trouble or someone covers it up for them.'

'Who?' Loki demanded, voice quiet and deadly. 'Who has been... _covering this up? _Who left my son with people who _hurt him_?!'

'I don't know!' Tony said. 'Honestly, Lo, I looked. But I think it's someone with a lot of power, or someone magic. Because JARVIS can't find anything.'

Loki stormed across the workshop and got into Tony's personal space, but Tony didn't flinch or back down. No matter how angry Loki was, Tony knew that he wouldn't hurt him. Loki loved him too much.

'Take me to them!' Loki demanded.

'You need to calm down first,' Tony replied.

'Calm down?' Loki demanded. 'My wife was _murdered _and my son _taken _from me. I thought he would be better off without me, away from Asgard and the anger and fear that follows me wherever I go. But even Odin would not torture a child, not a mortal. He would have at least given Harry a place to live and grow up before he began using him. But these... these _humans_, these _filth_!' Loki spat. 'They have had my son for almost eleven years and have been torturinghim!'

'I know,' Tony said. 'And believe me, Lo, I wanna kill them, too. I had a shitty childhood, but my dad always gave me enough food, and my own clothes and toys. _Nobody _deserves to grow up like Harry has.

'But you can't just murder people,' Tony added. 'SHIELD will haul you in and Thor will cart your ass back to Asgard. And that's not what Harry needs,' Tony said firmly. 'He needs a father who loves and accepts him, who can help him deal with all this. If you murder them he might never forgive you.'

Loki snarled and lashed out, swiping at the table beside Tony. Tony didn't flinch, just watched as Loki began destroying whatever he could touch. He left DUM-E, U, and Tony's suits alone, as well as his really important things. But the coffee maker was thrown across the room, the counter it was attached to following. Concrete exploded as Loki threw magic at the wall, and the mini-fridge exploded into hundreds of tiny pieces as Loki slammed it into the wall.

Loki screamed and threw magic and destroyed whatever he touched, and Tony didn't interfere until he heard a sob; until Loki suddenly collapsed, shoulders hunched, fingers curled tightly in his hair.

Tony crossed to the Trickster and knelt beside him. He wrapped one arm firmly around Loki's waist and tugged him in. Loki shook violently, and sobbed, but no tears escaped.

'It's not your fault, Loki,' Tony said.

'I left him,' Loki choked out, voice hoarse.

'You didn't send him to those people,' Tony said, 'you had no way of knowing.'

'I should have looked for him,' Loki insisted. 'I could have found him.'

'Maybe,' Tony shrugged, 'but what's done is down. Calm down and we'll go get your son.'

Loki nodded but didn't move, so Tony stayed where he was. He ordered JARVIS to call his lawyers and relay everything that happened; they'd know what to do, even though Loki technically wasn't a citizen of... anywhere on Earth. But they'd do absolutely everything in their power to get Loki his son.

And Tony would do everything in his power to make the Dursleys pay. He might not murder them outright, but he'd _destroy _them. Nobody got away with hurting a kid, especially not his lover's son. Hell, the boy might as well be Tony's, too.

Tony pressed a kiss to Loki's head, and Loki shook, face hidden in Tony's neck.

The Dursleys would pay for harming Tony's family. Nobody messed with Tony Stark.

* * *

**Author's Note: **I find it funny that over 40 people subscribed to this when I made no promises to continue. But as my good friend **GreenLoki **pointed out, my muse has no idea what a one-shot actually is, so why do I bother calling them that?

Be that as it may, please don't expect regular updates. I will try to update as frequently as possible, but I literally have about 14 WIPs going that I have to write first. So those come first, but when I get inspired I'll write this story and post the update.

Thank you for all your reviews and favourites, I appreciate them!

{Dreamer}


	3. Chapter Three

**Chapter Three**

Tony had no idea how long they sat there amongst the mess that had once been his lab. Eventually JARVIS interrupted Loki's quiet sobs to inform Tony that his lawyers were on the case. They were pulling up every record they had of Harry- of Loki and Tony, too- and had ensured JARVIS that if they couldn't give Loki custody, they'd give it to Tony.

Tony wasn't sure how that'd work, but he didn't care. If he couldn't do this legally he'd do it _illegally_. Not even SHIELD could stop him from taking Harry away from those monsters. But Tony had a feeling that Fury would be on his side. He and the director never really saw eye to eye, but even he wouldn't leave a kid to be abused day and night by the people who were supposed to love him.

'J, inform Fury of the situation,' Tony decided. The more the director knew, the more SHIELD could actually _help_. They owed Tony, and they owed Loki and Thor, too. Tony didn't doubt that once Thor found out he'd be delighted at being an uncle... and would probably help Loki wipe London off the map. Thank God for Jane Foster, Tony thought. She was a small woman, but she had the ability to reduce Thor to a chastised puppy.

He lost a good minute imagining Jane hitting Thor over the nose with a rolled-up newspaper, and was brought from his daydream by Loki standing. Tony didn't move; just sat on his aching knees, staring as Loki smoothed his shirt down.

'How are we getting to London?' Loki asked, his voice soft.

'We'll take my jet,' Tony said. 'I'd have you teleport us, but it might be best to go human style... for Harry.' Loki just nodded. 'We can get some shopping done, too,' Tony added. 'Harry probably doesn't have a lot.'

Loki's fingers curled into fists, hands shaking, but after a few seconds he took a deep breath and nodded. 'I shall go change,' he murmured, and then left, easily stepping over the rubble that he'd made during his rage.

Tony just nodded and watched him go before standing himself. His legs didn't thank him for kneeling for so long, and he groaned as he stretched.

'_Sir, I took the liberty of calling your private pilot. Your jet will be ready within two hours_.'

Tony cracked a small, tired small. 'Thanks, JARVIS,' he said. 'Hey, can you get us a two-bedroom hotel room somewhere in London? And clear my schedule for the next two weeks. Also, call Pepper and tell her what's happening,' Tony added as an after thought. Pepper would be pissed that he was throwing work aside, but after she heard what happened... well, she'd most likely join Loki and Thor in taking down a few assholes. Pepper was good like that.

'_Yes, sir_,' JARVIS replied.

Tony wondered if he should tell the Avengers what was going on, and after some deliberation decided to call Bruce. Tony had bought the doctor a small apartment in Manhattan; Bruce liked to be on his own sometimes, though he split his time equally between SHIELD, Stark Tower, and his apartment. Tony knew that Steve visited often, and Coulson and Clint did, too. Tony had gotten more than one call from Bruce saying that Clint had broken _something _in his apartment while trying to climb it. Hawkeye really was a great call-sign for the archer.

'JARVIS, call Bruce,' Tony said and grabbed the closest StarkPhone from one of the still-standing tables. The call went through, and Tony leaned against the table.

'_Tony?_' Bruce yawned; clearly Tony had woken him. Shit, what time was it?

'Hey, Brucie,' Tony replied. 'Listen, I don't have much time. I'm heading to London in a few hours.'

'_… London?_' Bruce queried before groaning. '_Tony, what did you do now?_'

'Not me,' Tony huffed, 'but it has to do with Loki.'

Bruce sighed. '_What happened?_'

{oOo}

Nine hours later, Tony and Loki were stepping off Tony's private jet at Heathrow Airport. With the time difference between New York and London, they ended up arriving in the early evening. After going through all the usual airport jazz, they headed for the car Tony had hired, JARVIS informing them that it was just past six. He slid into the driver's seat, while Loki took the passenger side, one of the stewards putting their luggage into Tony's car.

Tony programmed the Dursleys' address into the GPS on his phone, and JARVIS helpfully got them out of the airport and into traffic.

'Crap, I hate driving in England,' Tony groaned.

'Do it often?' Loki asked in faint amusement. The plane ride had given Loki enough time to calm down, though Tony could still read the tension in the set of his jaw, the hardness of his eyes.

'Sometimes,' Tony shrugged, deciding to try and keep the mood somewhat light. 'Pepper usually hires me a driver 'cause I suck at driving on the left side of the road. Who the hell decided that, anyway?'

'All countries in the Commonwealth drive on the left side of the road,' Loki informed him. 'America just likes being different.'

'Whatever,' Tony waved a dismissive hand. 'According to JARVIS it'll take us just over half-an-hour to get to Surrey. Why don't you try and catch a nap?'

'I couldn't sleep if I tried,' Loki sighed, even as he leaned back, trying to stretch his long legs. He stared out the windscreen, at the darkening sky and the traffic surrounding them. 'Every time I close my eyes I see the look on Harry's face.'

'Yeah,' Tony murmured. He didn't think that he'd ever forget it, either. The _emptiness _that had been in Harry's eyes in that photo... it reminded Tony of when Loki had returned to Earth after his imprisonment on Asgard; the belief that he'd never recover, never find a home, never do anything other than be the villain; the person pushed aside for others who were better.

It had made Tony sick then, and it made him sick now. Nobody deserved to feel like they were nothing. Howard had made Tony feel like that, and Odin had made Loki feel like that. Now, the Dursleys had done the same thing to Harry, only it was worse. At least Howard had never hit Tony; Odin had always kept Loki well-fed. Harry had had it a lot worse.

Tony's fingers tightened around the steering wheel, but he took a few calming breaths to lower his heart-rate. It would take all of his considerable charm and cunning to keep Loki from fucking the Dursleys up; he had to focus. He couldn't lose control, too.

'It's too quiet,' Loki murmured.

Tony immediately startled fiddling with the radio, and eventually found some station that was playing pop. Tony found the accents hilarious- he could _hear _them over the music- but left the station on, anyway. He had a feeling that Loki needed the white noise to calm his thoughts and anger.

_Anything to help, _Tony mused as the music grated through his head. _Jesus, I should have brought my MP3._

{oOo}

Privet Drive was in a nice neighbourhood, Tony supposed; you know, if you liked all your houses identical, with no personality whatsoever. See, this was why Tony loved New York; none of the buildings matched, there was always noise, and you were in the heart of everything. If Tony had to live here he'd go insane within four hours.

Tony stepped on the gas, practically tearing up the street and past houses. Loki was keeping count with his superior eyesight, and soon snapped, 'Stop!' Tony hit the breaks a little too hard and the car skidded to a halt, Tony grinning despite himself. A little fun in difficult times could only help, right?

Loki pointed and Tony turned to look at the house. It was the same as every other one; small, made of brick, with a one-door garage and a wilting lawn with a few bushes and trees up against the house and to the left of the lawn.

Loki's green eyes were narrowed, colour dark like poison, and Tony turned back to look at him. 'Remember what we talked about?'

Loki nodded stiffly.

'Lokes...'

'Don't murder the filthy humans who thought that it would be a good idea to _torture my son_,' Loki snarled.

Tony sighed. That was probably the best he was going to get. 'If you lose it, go outside; burn their car or something. Just don't touch them, okay? My lawyers and even SHIELD will make sure that they go to prison.'

Fury had called on the way over, having been informed of the situation by both Bruce and JARVIS. He'd told Tony that he and the entire organisation would personally insure that the Dursleys spent the maximum number of years in prison. Tony had never heard Fury that... well, _furious_. But he guessed that maybe Fury had daddy issues, too. Really, the Avengers was just a giant "My Dad Never Loved Me" club. They should make stickers. And sweaters.

Tony's respect for Fury had climbed rather highly. If Fury helped make the Dursleys pay, Tony would build a hundred fucking Helicarriers for him, no payment necessary.

Tony rolled his head, tried to work out the tension, and climbed from the car. He'd parked somewhat haphazardly on the road, but didn't care as he walked around to the boot. It popped open with a click of the key-fob, and Tony pulled out two suitcases; one held all the paperwork necessary to take Harry with them and send the Dursleys to jail, while the other held his portable Iron Man suit. Hey, if Loki _did _try to slaughter the Dursleys, Tony had least wanted to _try _and stop him.

Loki was standing on the sidewalk, hands once more curled into fists. He was staring at the house, eyes practically glowing with rage, and Tony dropped both suitcases to hug him from behind. Loki stiffened immediately but didn't move, just like Tony knew he wouldn't. Tony had found over the past year that Loki would never, ever physically harm Tony if he could help it. The best way to calm Loki down was to touch him in some way. It forced Loki to reign in his strength, push his anger down, and once more take control of himself.

So they just stood there, silent, clouds drifting overhead and a soft wind blowing across their skin. It was nippy despite the earlier summer heat. Tony regretted not bringing a sweater, but at least got to stare at Loki in his own; it was green, tight, and wrapped around him like a second skin. Add in the skinny black jeans and Loki was sex on legs.

Loki breathed out deeply and rolled his shoulders, and Tony came back to himself. Right, they were here for a reason; get Harry and stop Loki from killing filthy mortals. Right.

'Ready?' Tony asked.

Loki took another breath before nodding. Tony let him go completely and stepped back. Loki let him lead, putting himself behind Tony as they walked up the short path to the door. Honestly, even the _door _was boring. Tony huffed softly to himself as he brought his hand up and rapped on the wood with his knuckles. This was it. Time to see if Tony could pull this off. If he could, he'd buy himself a new car; he was worth it.

{oOo}

The woman who opened the door was a stick of a woman, wearing a floral dress that matched her jewellery and apron. Tony wrinkled his nose as he looked her over. She had a horse-like face, suspicion in her eyes, but if morphed to amazement when she realised just who was standing on her doorstep.

Huh, even in England Tony was famous. Awesome.

'Good evening,' Tony pasted a very fake smile on his face. 'I'm Tony Stark.'

He didn't offer his hand, and neither did the woman; Tony assumed that she was Petunia Dursley, Harry's aunt.

'I know who you are,' she finally breathed.

'Good, that'll make this quicker,' Tony quipped. He jerked a thumb over his shoulder at the god who was practically plastered to his back. Once upon a time Tony might have hated the possessiveness that Loki always exhibited when around Tony and other people, but now he just found comfort in it. There wasn't anything that Loki wouldn't do to keep Tony safe and happy. It worked both ways. 'This is my partner, Loki Laufeyson. Can we come in? Thanks.'

He pushed his way inside, Loki hot in his heels, not giving the woman time to say no. Tony had found that acting like you'd get everything you wanted was a sure fire way to _actually _get what you wanted; don't give them a choice, just take. It worked in business, and Tony hoped that it'd work here, too. Really, there was no way in hell that he and Loki were leaving this house without Harry Potter.

Tony heard the door close behind him and Loki and made his way through the small house. The living room to their left was empty, so Tony headed for the noise; a TV was playing in the kitchen at the end of the hallway, and Tony assumed that it was dinner time, so they'd probably find Vernon Dursley in there.

Sure enough, the man was sitting at the kitchen table eating dessert, and Tony froze in the doorway when he set eyes on him.

_Wow_. Seriously, how could anyone actually _live _with that much weight on their bones? Tony really didn't care about things like height, weight, looks; shit like that didn't bother him in all honesty. But the man was... morbidly obese really didn't seem to cover it. The shirt he was wearing strained around his girth, and his neck was more chin than anything else. The boy sitting beside him, who must have been his son, was just as massive, only smaller.

Shit. Really, this couple let their son stuff his face until he was the size of a whale, but starved Harry? This was going to be harder than Tony had first hoped.

'Hi there,' Tony greeted once again. Dursley was staring at him, moustache twitching as Tony forced food and cutlery aside in favour of slamming his briefcase on the table.

'What are you doing in my house?' the fat man finally demanded when Tony had taken a seat, portable Iron Man suit at his side.

Petunia had joined them, standing next to her husband, and Dudley was staring wide-eyed between Tony and Loki. Loki had once more taken up a position at Tony's back, arms by his side and a completely blank expression on his face. Only his eyes gave away his fury, which Tony saw before he turned his attention on the Dursley family.

'I'm here to discuss the matter of one Harry James Potter,' Tony said.

Vernon's buggy eyes narrowed, face turning an alarming shade of purple. Tony wondered if he'd just have a heart attack right here and now. Honestly, how hadn't he had one yet? 'There's no one here by that name,' Vernon growled.

Tony raised an eyebrow. 'Really?' He snapped open his briefcase and pulled out the documents his lawyers had faxed him. Being a billionaire had its perks; information at the snap of his fingers, no matter where he was.

Tony laid the papers out on the table, facing Vernon, speaking as he did.

'This is the paperwork declaring you and Petunia Dursley the guardians of eleven-year-old Harry James Potter, Petunia's nephew. These are the documents from Harry's elementary school, which he was enrolled in the same year as your son, Dudley. These are documents you filled out for Harry to attend Stonewall High. And _this _is a copy of your various claims that Harry James Potter, your nephew, currently attends St. Brutus' Centre for Incurably Criminal Boys.' Tony's eyes narrowed as he looked up at the larger man. 'But we all know that that's a lie.'

Vernon bristled, clearly enraged that some American would just barge into his home and start spouting off crap about his freak of a nephew. Tony had a _lot _of conversations on paper with Vernon calling the poor boy a freak. It made Tony want to punch him in his fat mouth.

'You're one of his lot, are you?' Vernon demanded. 'I thought you were a business man, a respectable man, but you've thrown yourself in with that lot!'

'That lot?' Tony echoed. 'Oh, you mean that magical world?' He tisked. 'No, I'm as non-magical as you and your wife are.' His eyes flashed to Petunia, remembering the brief words Loki had spoken about her. 'Hurts, doesn't it?' he smirked.

Petunia scowled at him but didn't say a word. Huh, maybe she was smarter than she looked.

'I'll get right down to business,' Tony said, eyes once more on Vernon. 'We're here for Harry.'

* * *

**Author's Note: **So... updating again, yep. Remember, don't get used to this! It's just that I had chocolate and sat down and wrote a giant chunk of this, so... there you go. Hope you liked it. And thank you for all the reviews, sorry I didn't reply to them all!

{Dreamer}


	4. Chapter Four

**Chapter Four**

Silence followed Tony's words for a few minutes, until Vernon scowled. 'Excuse me?'

'We're here for Harry,' Tony repeated. 'You clearly don't want him. You clearly can't actually show him the love and affection that he deserves. And we'll get to that in a bit. But right now I want you and your wife to sign this paperwork...' he trailed off as he drew new documents, slapping them atop Harry's school records. 'You're going to sign over all rights of Harry to me and Loki here. You're going to do so without a fuss. If you _do _kick up a fuss, please remember that I'm a billionaire and have connections with very powerful people in almost all governments around the world. I can make your life a lot harder if you don't do as I ask.'

Vernon's face was turning purple again, and Tony watched in mild amusement.

'You think I want the boy?' he finally spat. 'We never wanted him! He's brought us nothing but trouble! We took him in because that Headmaster asked us to!'

'Headmaster?' Loki finally spoke. His hands went to the back of Tony's chair, and Tony heard the wood creak as Loki gripped it. 'Dumbledore?'

That was a name Tony hadn't heard, but it seemed that Petunia and Vernon were familiar with him.

'Yes, _him_,' Petunia hissed. 'He said that the boy needed to stay with blood relatives because of the mad man that killed his parents.'

'See?' Vernon said, waving a meaty hand. 'We protected him just by letting him stay here!'

'You _hurt _him!' Loki snarled, and the chair cracked loudly beneath his hands. 'You did nothing but beat him and starve him since you took him!'

'We put our lives in danger for that freak!' Vernon snarled.

Tony was on his feet immediately, turning to face Loki, who'd gripped the chair so tightly that the top of it snapped clean in half. 'Loki, remember what we talked about,' he said.

Loki didn't look at him, and his anger didn't recede. But he loosened his grip on the chair and stood taller, eyes blazing on Vernon Dursley.

'Good,' Tony nodded and turned back around. He didn't retake his seat, instead using his rather short height to loom over Dursley. 'Harry's parents weren't murdered by Voldemort,' Tony spoke. Only Petunia flinched at the name, making Tony realise that she knew more about the magical community than she let on. 'He murdered Lily Potter, yes, but James Potter survived.'

'No,' Petunia shook her head immediately. 'Dumbledore took me to see the bodies a few weeks after Harry was brought here.'

Tony frowned at that. He and Loki had no clue how Harry had been brought to the Dursleys, and it was something that Loki really wanted to know.

'Tell me exactly what happened,' Loki ordered.

Petunia flinched at his tone, but drew herself to her full height. 'Almost eleven years ago I went to get the paper. Dudley was about sixteen months old. Harry had been left on the doorstep with a letter. Dumbledore explained what had happened, and left an address to write to him if Harry needed anything. Vernon didn't want to keep him, but the letter explained that mine and Dudley's blood would protect Harry from anyone who tried to harm him magically.'

Petunia hesitated at that, eyes on her husband, and Tony frowned. This didn't make sense. From what Loki had told him, Petunia Dursley _née_ Evans had hated her sister with more fury than Loki had ever hated Thor. She'd been insanely jealous that her sister had been magical, while she'd been nothing more than a Muggle. She hadn't replied to the invitation to Loki and Lily's wedding, and she hadn't replied when news of Harry's birth had been sent out. The sisters hadn't spoken to each other since Lily had graduated Hogwarts.

'I contacted Dumbledore a few weeks after Harry was left with us,' Petunia continued. 'I wanted to see Lily, to prove to myself that she _was _dead and that we were the only option for Harry.' She twisted her fingers in her apron, eyes somewhere on Tony's chest. 'He showed me their bodies.'

'Lily was murdered,' Loki spoke almost immediately, and all eyes turned to him, Tony's included. 'But I wasn't.'

Petunia frowned. 'Excuse me?'

'Almost twenty-five years ago I came to Midgard to escape the stifling atmosphere of my home realm,' Loki told her. 'I spent a few years wandering and learning about both Muggle and magical culture. Soon I found an older couple who couldn't have children. I used magic to convince them that I was their son.'

Suddenly Loki was encased in gold light that melted into green. Loki had already shown Tony this, so he wasn't surprised when the light faded away to show a six-foot tall man with short, messy black hair and hazel eyes framed by glasses.

Petunia gasped, a hand going to her chest, and Vernon turned an outright sickly shade of red and purple. Dudley yelped and fell right off his seat, scrambling back to press himself against the wall, a terrified look on his fat face.

'I'm a mage,' Loki told them, his voice softer, not as deep as before. 'I was born on Jötunheimr and raised on Asgard, two realms connected to your planet by Yggdrasil. My real name is Loki Laufeyson, not James Potter.'

'L-L-Loki,' Petunia gasped. 'Like... like the god who invaded New York?'

'Aye,' Loki nodded, and shifted back to his Asgardian skin with a few sparks of gold. 'Almost twelve years ago Lily and I were gifted with a son; a boy who looked like the perfect mix of both of us, already strong with both mortal magic and what I then believed to be Asgardian magic.'

Loki took a step forward and Tony grabbed his arm, trying to anchor Loki and calm him down.

'Eleven years ago my father, the King of Asgard, discovered where I was and ordered me home. I left a clone so that nobody would be aware of my disappearance.' Almost as soon as the words left his mouth, golden light appeared on either side of Loki, and suddenly exact copies of him flickered into life. Two, five, eight, twelve Lokis, all glaring at Petunia and Vernon Dursley.

Vernon was trying to struggle to his feet, but his weight hindered him, and Petunia was frozen to the spot, eyes bugging out of her skull.

'When I returned,' Loki snarled, 'my wife had been murdered and my son stolen. He was brought here by _Dumbledore _and left with people who should have cared for him.'

The Lokis all smirked, evil gestures that made their faces twist. Magic sparked around Loki and Tony dug his fingers into his partner's arm.

'For eleven years you have abused a Prince of Asgard and Jötunheimr,' Loki announced. 'I am Prince Loki of Asgard, son of King Odin and Queen Frigga, brother of Crown Prince Thor. I am Crown Prince Loki of Jötunheimr, and my heir is Harry Potter, your nephew.

'Not only have you enraged a god more powerful than anybody on this planet,' Loki spat, 'but you have made enemies out of the strongest humans ever to live on this rock. You have declared war against two extremely powerful realms who will stop at nothing to destroy those who hurt one of their princes!'

Loki had explained it all to Tony in the past, but had gone into more detail on the plane ride over. Odin had never stripped Loki of his title as Prince of Asgard, and had in fact reinstated it after Loki had served the first half of his sentence on Asgard. One of Loki's younger biological brothers- a Frost Giant- had become King of Jötunheimr after Laufey's murder at Loki's hands, and Frost Giant politics worked differently to Asgard's. Loki was still heir apparent to the throne; Crown Prince as the eldest son of Laufey, despite his abandonment, adoption by Odin and Frigga, and murder of his father. If Loki wanted he could return to Jötunheimr and become King. Apparently a lot of Kings ascended the throne by murdering their predecessors.

And, as Loki had explained, despite Harry's status as half-human, he was still a Prince of both realms. He would be welcomed with open arms by both sides, more so by Jötunheimr because they didn't discriminate against other cultures and species to the extent that the Æsir did. It was all terribly complicated, and Tony was sure that he'd gotten half of it wrong and missed a few key points. But the main point was that Harry Potter had a hell of a lot of titles and very, very powerful connections through his father and through Tony. Odin would punish anyone who had dared to lay a hand on his grandson, and Jötunheimr wouldn't be far behind. They took that shit seriously.

'If you want to avoid a war with two realms,' Loki hissed, 'you will sign this paperwork, tell me who kept Harry with you, and admit to everything you have done. Failure to comply by these terms and I will call the Kings of both realms and have you tried as criminals against Asgard and Jötunheimr, and against the Princes of both realms. I will also personally see to it that both of you are tortured to within an inch of your lives. Then, I will heal you and start again.'

Silence followed Loki's deceleration, and Tony kept his eyes on the god. Petunia was frozen completely, eyes wide and terrified, while Vernon's head, once again, looked like it was going to explode. Dudley had curled himself into a ball in the corner, apparently hoping that he'd avoid Loki's fury if he made himself a smaller target. It really didn't help; the kid had to weigh at least sixty pounds more than Tony himself, and Tony wasn't exactly a small guy.

Vernon finally found his voice. Or, he tried. It was mostly spluttering; 'You can't... I won't... how dare you!'

Suddenly there was nothing beneath Tony's hand, nothing at his side but air, and in a flash of gold magic Loki was across the room. He easily wrapped his long fingers around Dursley's throat despite its considerable girth, and slammed the fat man into the wall. Plaster cracked and the fridge rocked; plates fell and picture frames tilted. Loki snarled, knuckles white, Vernon's face turning a sick shade of blue.

'You listen to me you _ant_,' Loki snarled, voice dangerously soft despite the tone. 'I am above your mortal laws! Do you really think that your government will start a _war _with two realms, two realms home to some of the most powerful beings in existence, for _you_? They will side with Tony Stark, their hero and leader, over you. They will give me custody of my son no matter what you do! All that will change is whether or not you rot in a prison cell, or spend your days travelling between Asgard and Jötunheimr to be tortured day and night, healed only long enough to keep you alive so the pain can begin anew.

'Believe me,' Loki hissed, eyes locked on Dursley's, 'I have endured pain that you can't even _dream _of. I can make your life very, very horrible. I will start with your wife, leaving you to waste away until you're nothing but skin and bones. And then, when torturing her loses its pleasure, I will move onto your son. Both will be healed, both will go mad with pain, and you will watch it all, knowing full well that you could have avoided this by agreeing to our terms.'

Well... at least Loki hadn't choked him, but he was well on his way. Tony didn't feel bad for Vernon Dursley at all, and instead cleared his throat and tapped the documents. 'Sign these, now.'

Vernon didn't say a word, but Petunia rushed forward. 'Vernon, please!' she begged, clawing at her husband's shoulder. 'Think of Dudley! He's innocent, he can still live out his life. Just sign the documents, let Harry go!'

Tony wasn't sure if her pain was for all that she and her family had caused Harry, or pain for what could happen to her own son. Frankly, Tony didn't care. Petunia Dursley had let this happen to Harry, to her own flesh and blood. She deserved to suffer.

Finally, Vernon tried to nod, and Loki let him go. He stepped back and sneered at Vernon as his wife helped him to his feet. Vernon heaved his large form back onto his seat and took the pen Tony offered. With a few strokes, and a few rustles of paper, Harry was signed over into Loki and Tony's care.

'Pleasure doing business with you,' Tony said, smirk widening when Vernon glared at him. 'Now, you're going to tell me everything that you've done to Harry over the years, and I'm going to record it on this StarkTech voice recorder as evidence.' Tony drew the device from his briefcase and set it on the table. 'You're also going to put it all in writing. After this, I have some friends who've already contacted the local police department. They're going to come here and arrest you for the years of suffering you've forced on Harry.'

'What about Dudley?' Petunia asked, clutching her chest.

Tony shrugged. 'Foster care, I assume.' He glanced at the kid, who was still in the corner. 'Maybe Dudley will learn from this and turn out to be a decent person. I honestly don't give a fuck. Now, tell Loki where his son is while we do this.'

Petunia gulped thickly and looked up at Loki. 'Upstairs. You'll know his room when you see it.'

Loki left the kitchen without a word, and Tony kept his eyes on the Dursleys. 'Start talking,' he ordered.

{oOo}

The house was too small, too clean, too... _ordinary_. Loki had spent most of his life in Asgard, where everything was stagnant; nothing ever changed. At least there was the odd feast and battle to liven things up. Living in Stark Tower with Tony had been like a breath of fresh air the first time Loki had agreed to dwell there, and Loki had fallen in love with the place more and more as time passed. There was always something happening, whether it be Barton climbing through the air-ducts, Thor destroying another piece of furniture, or Rogers and Romanov testing weapons in the team gym Tony had constructed.

Of course, Tony's lab was the most amazing place. It was where Tony took the ideas from his mind and made them a reality. It was where he performed his own brand of magic, and Loki was fascinated each and every time he sat and watched. Stark Tower was a _home_, complete with random, insane family members, with craziness happening around every corner. This? This was a jail, a museum; far too boring for Loki's son to really grow.

Loki climbed the stairs quietly and stood at the end of the small hallway. There were four doors, but Loki spotted Harry's immediately.

There was a padlock on the door, a flap cut into the bottom.

Loki turned and put his fist through the wall, but it did nothing to calm the fresh rage coursing through his veins. His magic was itching to lash out, to destroy and set fire to this house with the Dursleys still in it. Without Tony's calming presence and words, Loki would have done it immediately. He would have stolen Harry from the house and tortured the Dursleys, then burned their disgusting house down with them in it.

But he couldn't. For now, he had to play by human laws. He had to make sure that nobody could ever take Harry away from him again. If that meant forcing the Dursleys to suffer in a human prison, then so be it. At least they would pay somewhat for what they had done. And, if Loki happened to visit them in prison and send them mad, well... nobody had to know.

Loki took a few deep breaths before continuing down the hallway and to Harry's bedroom. He grabbed the padlock and snapped it clean off the door, tossing it and the metal it was attached to over his shoulder. Loki also pushed the small bowl that had been sitting before the door aside. All it contained was the cool remains of soup, and Loki gritted his teeth. Harry was a growing boy and half-Jötunn; that bowl was far too small to properly feed him. It was for sauces, not a _meal_.

Trying to get a hold of himself once more, Loki grasped the doorknob and slowly pushed the door open.

The room was small, the wallpaper a dull brown. The only decorations was a small Gryffindor flag and what looked like a hand-drawn picture of an owl. A real owl sat on the small table in the left corner, her white feathers bristling, yellow eyes narrowed as they rested on Loki through the bars of her cage. His son had a familiar, then; an animal that was more a friend than a pet; far too intelligent to be simply referred to as such.

Loki turned when he didn't find Harry on the small bed, and tried to ignore the fact that there were _bars on the window_. This was for his son; he would _not _go on a murderous rampage.

A small closet stood just behind the door, and Loki eyed it as he stepped further into the room. One of the doors was thrown open, showing Loki a small amount of over-sized clothing that would better fit the whale child downstairs than Harry. And, hiding behind the door, Loki could see a very small pair of feet clad in ripped, over-sized socks.

Slowly, Loki stepped forward, and he reached out, closing the door with a slightly shaking hand.

Harry blinked up at him, brilliant green eyes magnified by his round, cracked glasses. His hair was messy, reminiscent of when Loki had been James Potter, and his nose was sharp, chin held defiantly as he looked up at Loki.

Loki's magic sang in his veins, threatening to tear across the room and claim Harry as his son once more. Loki could feel the boy's power, both mortal magic and Jötunn magic, battling to do the same. Harry was clearly terrified, but he didn't move an inch; he just stared at Loki with eyes too hardened for a boy so young, too intelligent for a simple eleven-year-old.

'Hello,' Loki broke the silence, voice soft so as not to scare the poor child anymore.

Harry blinked. 'Hello,' he echoed.

'My name's Loki,' the god said and stepped closer. Harry tried to press himself further into the wall, and Loki froze. 'I'm not here to hurt you.'

Harry stared at him. 'Why _are _you here?' he questioned.

'To take you away from your... relatives,' Loki almost spat the last word, but held his tongue at the last moment.

Harry's eyes widened, and a frown formed on his small lips. 'Take... me away?' he asked. Loki nodded. 'Why?'

'Because they don't deserve to have you,' Loki stated. 'They're nothing but filth who pretend to call themselves human.'

Harry blinked again. 'But... but why now?' he asked. 'Why after... I told Madam Pomfrey, and she said she'd do something, has... did she tell someone?'

Loki frowned at that. Madam Pomfrey had started working as the Hogwarts nurse when he was in his sixth year. She was still at Hogwarts?

His frown darkened when he realised that the woman either hadn't told anyone, or that Dumbledore- for who else could it be?- had, once again, covered up Harry's suffering.

Loki remembered Dumbledore. The old coot had always been weary of Loki, perhaps sensing that he wasn't quite the all-loving trickster that he appeared to be when he was James Potter. Dumbledore was a brilliant man, Loki could admit, but the war had changed everyone, and Loki didn't doubt that Dumbledore would have done everything in his power to destroy Voldemort. Even if it meant using an innocent child.

'No,' Loki finally spoke, voice cracking slightly. 'My... a friend of mine discovered what was happening to you, and we came to save you. You'll never have to see the Dursleys again.'

'But...' Harry's frown was an exact copy of Loki's. His hair was the same shade, his cheekbones almost a match, his hands and the spot below his bottom lip all matching Loki exactly. His eyes weren't as green as Loki's; oh, they were still brilliant, but they were the same shade as Lily's. The softness of his eyes, his face, matched perfectly, and made Loki ache for what he had lost. 'Why?' Harry finally asked. 'Why are you doing this?'

'Harry...' Loki nearly choked on the name, and breathed deeply. 'Come, let's sit. There's a lot I have to tell you.'

* * *

**Author's Note: **Seriously, I'm such a bloody liar. I say that I'll update and I don't for a few months. I say that I _won't _update and write a few chapters within five days. Oh, my muse, what the fuck?

Anywho... thank you for all the reviews, favourites, and subscriptions, they're greatly appreciate. And I hope you enjoyed the chapter :)

Cheers,

{Dreamer}


	5. Chapter Five

**Chapter Five**

Harry hesitated before following Loki to the small bed, and Loki smiled inwardly. It seemed his son had inherited his taste for adventure and danger. Harry shuffled a bit on the bedspread, and ran a small hand through his thick, tangled mess of hair. The sleeves of his plaid shirt fell over his wrists and hands, rolled up but still getting in the way.

'Do you know how your parents died?' Loki opened with.

'Yes,' Harry nodded. 'I mean, I didn't until last year.'

Loki frowned. 'Pardon?'

'Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon told me that my dad was a drunk,' Harry said, 'and that they died in a car crash. That's how I got this.' He pushed his fringe up, and Loki's eyes landed on the thin, lighting bolt shaped scar.

There was dark magic there, Loki could feel it; magic at its purest form twisted to fit the needs of deranged mortals who fancied themselves gods. Loki scowled, and promised himself to look into that. He was sure that he could clear Harry of that taint. And if he couldn't, his mother could. Frigga was far more skilled at healing magic than Loki ever would be.

'But then, last year, Hagrid told me the truth,' Harry said.

'Hagrid?' Loki interrupted. 'The Hogwarts games keeper?'

Harry looked surprised that Loki knew that, and nodded slowly. 'Yeah. He came to get me when my aunt and uncle ignored the letters from Hogwarts.'

Loki's frown, once again, deepened, and he wondered if he would ever smile again. Hogwarts was supposed to send a professor for all magical children raised in a Muggle house-hold. A representative of the Ministry of Magic was supposed to accompany them and inform the family of what was happening. Why would Dumbledore send a _games keeper _to get Harry?

'He told me that Voldemort killed my parents,' Harry said. 'I mean, You-Know-Who,' he hastened to correct, looking worried that Loki would freak out.

Loki understood. When Voldemort had been at the height of his power, the mere mention of his name had killed many fine wizards and witches. But Loki wasn't a wizard, nor was he a witch. He'd gone into hiding to protect Harry, Lily, and the alias he had created; the _life _he had created. There was no doubt in his mind that Voldemort was no match for him, a thousand-year-old Jötunn mage who had been raised on Asgard, who had studied magic longer than Voldemort had been alive. If Loki had just confronted him, finally destroyed him, Harry never would have suffered.

But, as Tony had said, that was in the past. And if none of that had happened, Loki wouldn't have Tony. He had loved Lily with all his heart, and would until his dying day. But she had believed a lie, one that had made Loki feel guilt like he never had before. She hadn't known the true him, hadn't understood him; Tony did.

Loki shook his head. The past was the past; he couldn't change it. What mattered now was Harry, and healing him from what he had been through.

'That is true,' he finally spoke, 'your mother _was _murdered by Voldemort. Your father, however...'

'Was murdered, too,' Harry supplied when Loki trailed off.

'No,' Loki shook his head, and Harry frowned once more. 'Your father wasn't who everybody believed him to be.'

'What do you mean?' Harry asked.

Loki sighed. 'Do you know what your father looks like?'

Harry nodded and stood from the bed. Loki watched in confusion as the boy shuffled under the bed. There was the creak of a floorboard being pulled up, and when Harry reappeared he was slightly dusty and holding what appeared to be a photo album.

Harry re-took his seat beside Loki and flipped the book open. Loki spotted a few pictures of Harry- magic ones, as they were moving- as well as a red-headed boy, and a girl with bushy brown hair. Harry moved quickly until he opened up a well-worn page.

There were two photos; one of Lily and Loki dancing in a courtyard, another of the two by the lake at Hogwarts, both wearing their Gryffindor robes and giggling together.

Loki's face softened as he once more gazed upon Lily Evans. She had been breathtaking; smart, kind, far more brilliant than anybody else she had gone to school with.

'That's my dad,' Harry said, pointing at James. 'I look just like him.'

'Mm,' Loki agreed. It was true that Harry looked a lot like James Potter, while his eyes and face were more Lily. But Loki had kept some of his own features as James Potter; his pale skin, the shape of his eyes and lips, the spots on his neck, the one just beneath his lower lip. Harry's hair was as black as Loki's, too. 'Harry, I'm not sure if you will believe what I'm about to tell you,' he said, drawing the boy's attention, 'but I ask that you keep an open mind while you digest this information.'

Harry frowned at that, but his eyes were curious. Loki stood from the bed and faced Harry, keeping green eyes on green as he shifted.

Harry's mouth dropped open as Loki let James Potter's skin slip over him. It was more than a glamour; Loki had built this skin, had let it grow with his friends and year-mates. He'd put work into appearing as though he were a pure-blood with a simple, human magical core. It was almost as strong as Loki's Asgardian skin, almost as easy to slip into, but not quite.

'Wh... what?' Harry breathed.

'My name is Loki Laufeyson. I was born on Jötunheimr and raised on Asgard,' Loki explained.

'Like... like Thor?' Harry questioned. When Loki quirked an eyebrow, Harry said, 'It was all Dudley and his friends talked about last summer; the battle in America, and the God of Thunder, Thor.'

'Yes,' Loki nodded, 'I'm Thor's brother.'

Harry started at that, eyes wide, and Loki assumed that Harry knew something about his involvement in the invasion. Loki let his Asgardian form slip over him once more and re-took his seat, keeping space between himself and his son. He didn't want to overwhelm Harry any more than he already had.

'Twenty five years ago,' Loki began, 'I arrived on Midgard.'

{oOo}

Harry believed Loki. The story was too fantastical not to be true. And Loki had shown him magic, had shown him how different it was to the magic that Harry had been learning about over the past year. He shifted into other people, other genders and species, and showed Harry a bit of what he was capable of.

This was far more surreal than when Harry had been told that he was a wizard. This changed him yet again, built on knowledge that he had already known. His father wasn't James Potter, pure-blood and Lord of the Potter family. He was Loki of Asgard and Jötunheimr, Norse God and powerful mage.

Loki had explained the difference between wizards and mages, and had promised to go into more detail later, when Harry was comfortable and had been fed. Harry still felt a thrill of pleasure shoot through his body every time Loki spoke of taking him away.

No longer would he be forced to do chores. He wouldn't be locked in his room, and used as a punching bag by Dudley and his mates. He had a father, an uncle and grandmother, people who cared about his well-being! The absolute fury in Loki's eyes whenever he spoke the Dursleys' names was unlike anything Harry had ever seen. He hadn't realised that people were capable of that kind of rage. Maybe it was just gods?

Loki had gone quiet after revealing his connection to Harry, and what had happened the night Voldemort had tracked the Potters down. Harry didn't blame Loki. How could he have known that Voldemort would find them? Loki had been dragged back home by his adopted father, the King. He could do nothing but leave.

Harry could tell that Loki had loved Lily; it was in the tone that overtook his voice when he spoke of her, in the way his bright green eyes softened.

It was all so... fantastical and amazing and... Harry was half sure that this was a dream; that at any moment he'd awaken, his bedroom door locked tight, with the Dursleys pushing small cups of soup into his bedroom through the cat-flap. But he wanted to believe; he wanted to believe that Loki loved him, would actually be his _father_, and would take him away and give him a real home.

'Are you well?' Loki asked, looking awkward and worried.

'Y-Yeah,' Harry spoke, sucking in a breath when his voice shook. 'It's a lot to take in.'

'I understand,' Loki said. He sounded like he was speaking from experience. 'You're handling this far better than I would.'

Harry wondered what had happened to Loki to make him sound so bitter at times, but decided not to ask. He didn't want to upset Loki. The god might decide that Harry wasn't worth it and leave him here. Anything was better than staying with the Dursleys; even following a Norse God into the unknown.

'I know that you are probably worried,' Loki spoke again, 'and you must be terrified of coming with me and Tony. But I promise that we'll take care of you.'

'I want to come!' Harry near-shouted, making Loki blink. 'I mean... anything's better than... I don't want to be here anymore. This isn't my home.'

Loki's eyes hardened, and his hands curled into fists in his lap. Harry gulped.

'Yes,' Loki nodded, 'believe me, I want you out of this house as soon as possible.' He glanced around the room, and his eyes rested on Hedwig. 'Is there anything in this room you want to take with you?'

'Hedwig,' Harry said immediately, pointing at his owl when Loki raised an eyebrow.

'Ah, your familiar,' Loki nodded. Harry had never heard her referred to as such, but didn't say a word. 'Anything else?' Loki asked.

'My trunk, and my broom and stuff,' Harry said. 'It's all locked in the cupboard under the stairs.'

Loki nodded and stood, so Harry followed, rushing across the room to grab Hedwig.

'Leave your clothing,' Loki said, eyeing the wardrobe in disgust. 'Tony and I will buy you new things; your own things.'

Harry just nodded. Loki had told him that Tony Stark- _the _Tony Stark- was a very good friend of his, and had helped Loki find Harry. He was sorting out all the legal paperwork that was needed for Loki to take Harry with him. He and Loki sounded very close, and Harry hoped that Mr Stark liked him. Maybe that would help Loki like Harry, too.

Loki let Harry leave the room first, and followed closely as Harry walked through the hallway and downstairs. He hadn't bothered grabbing his shoes, but they were an old pair of Dudley's and didn't fit properly; hopefully Loki was telling the truth and would buy Harry new clothes. If not, Harry would find something; he'd cope.

He always did.

There were hushed voices coming from the kitchen, but Loki ignored them in favour of focusing on the cupboard under the stairs. Harry watched, amazed, as Loki easily snapped the padlock from the door with his bare hands.

When the door swung open, though, everything went wrong.

Loki stiffened, and the air was suddenly charged, like a bolt of lighting had blasted through the room. Harry shivered at the sudden raw power surging through his body, and wondered if this was why mages were different to wizards; he'd never felt anyone as powerful as Loki.

Suddenly the god turned, eyes blazing, and Harry backed up further until his back hit the wall.

'Harry,' he said, voice deadly calm, 'did you spend any time in this room?'

'I... y-yes,' Harry stuttered, somehow finding his voice despite his fear. This was far more terrifying than facing Voldemort and Quirrell. Loki was all rage and barely constrained power, gold and green sparks dancing around his fingers, hair curling as even more power swept over the house.

Loki snarled and turned, and then flickered out of sight. Harry gaped, but when he heard screaming he knew where Loki had gone. He carefully placed Hedwig's cage on the floor and rushed to the kitchen.

Dudley was in the corner, Aunt Petunia was crying by the fridge, Loki was holding Uncle Vernon up against the wall, and Iron Man was trying to pry Harry's father off of his uncle.

Iron Man was standing in the kitchen. Harry didn't know why he was surprised. The TV had said that Tony Stark was Iron Man, and Loki had said that Tony Stark was his best friend.

'YOU KEPT HIM IN A CUPBOARD!' Loki roared, spittle flying and hitting Uncle Vernon's puce-coloured face. Only it wasn't from anger; Loki was clearly choking the life out of him. 'HOW LONG?!' Uncle Vernon spluttered. '_HOW LONG?!_' Loki screamed and slammed him against the wall, making it shudder and crack.

'Ten years!' Aunt Petunia choked out through her tears.

Loki screamed again, and drew his fist back, but Iron Man finally wrapped an arm around him, pushed a hand against his chest, and blasted him back.

Loki went flying, slamming into the wall opposite and going straight through. Aunt Petunia and Dudley both screamed as dust and debris rained down, making Harry gag and cough through the sleeve of his shirt. Loki didn't appear damaged in any way; he stood, green eyes glowing with poison.

'Loki!' Iron Man snapped, faceplate snapping up to show a face that Harry had only seen on TV a handful of times. 'We talked about this!'

'They kept him locked in a cupboard like a dog!' Loki snarled.

'I know, and they'll pay for it!' Iron Man shouted right back. 'But we _talked about this_! You can't kill them, no matter how much you want to! Let us humans deal with this. They'll rot in prison for what they've done, and I told you what prisoners do to child abusers!'

Loki calmed only a fraction at that. He was still seething, and energy was still crackling around the room, hanging heavy in the air and smothering them all.

'Please don't,' Harry said when it became clear that Loki was going to try again.

All eyes turned to him, even Mr Stark's. 'Harry?' Loki asked, voice hoarse from all the screaming.

'Don't kill them because of me,' Harry said. 'I... I want them to pay for what they did, but...' Harry couldn't live with himself if they died because of _him_. His mother already had. Not the Dursleys, too. Harry didn't love them, but they were his family. He just couldn't...

'Harry,' Loki near-whimpered, eyes softening as they rested on the young wizard. 'Harry, what they did-'

'Was wrong,' Harry said, trying to inject some steel into his tone. He stared his father down defiantly. 'They should be punished properly. Don't do it yourself. They aren't worth it.'

Loki stared at him, and silence fell. Even Aunt Petunia had gone quiet, and Dudley had his face hidden in his hands, large body shaking in terror.

Finally, when Harry was sure that Loki was going to murder Uncle Vernon right there in front of him, his father backed down. His body slackened and the power smothering the room disappeared, not fully but enough to let Harry breathe.

'For you,' Loki said, nodding slightly. 'I'm only letting them live for you.'

'Thank you,' Harry murmured. He turned hesitantly to the room at large, all eyes on him. 'Um...'

'Hey, kid, thanks for that,' Mr Stark grinned. 'He's a tough nut to handle.'

'That makes no sense, Anthony,' Loki grumbled, but there was a softness around his eyes that Harry had only seen when Loki was speaking about Lily. He filed that information away for later.

'Well,' Mr Stark said, and suddenly the Iron Man suit started pulling itself apart. Harry watched in amazement as it folded itself into a neat red-and-gold suitcase at Mr Stark's feet, revealing the man to be wearing jeans and a t-shirt, a soft blue glow just visible on his chest through the material of his shirt. Harry wondered what that was. 'The paperwork's been finalised, and the police are on their way,' Tony told Loki, and Harry, too. Harry felt included, which was still a new feeling. 'A few more hours and we'll have all this sorted, then we can be on our way. Fury promised to keep an eye on things; he's assigned Coulson to the case.'

Harry had no idea who those people were, but Loki nodded, so he took another calming breath. 'What should I do?' he asked.

Loki was still glaring at the Dursleys, so Mr Stark smiled at Harry. 'How about you take your dad outside, huh? Tell him all about that magic school you go to.'

Loki looked at Mr Stark thankfully, and Harry nodded. He glanced at Loki before leading the way from the kitchen and through the house, stopping only to collect Hedwig. They stepped outside and Harry breathed in the fresh night air. He hadn't realised just how stifling the house had been until he was out of it.

'I'm sorry you had to see me like that,' Loki murmured as he joined Harry on the doorstep. He closed the door behind them, shutting out all the negative energy.

'It's okay,' Harry said, equally quiet. 'I understand.' And he did. He was still amazed that anybody would get that angry on his behalf; would actually get so angry over the way the Dursleys had treated him that they'd want to _kill_. Harry wasn't sure he'd ever get used to having people care about him.

Loki smiled at him softly, and the action made his entire demeanour change. Suddenly he was just a man, there to protect Harry. Harry smiled back. Maybe this wasn't a dream after all.

* * *

**Author's Note: **To those of you who might think that Harry's taking this too well; he's still processing. At the moment, all he cares about is getting away from the Dursleys, and finally having them punished for what they've done to him. He's still suspicious of Loki and Tony, but Harry's always been kind and willing to believe in people before judging them. So the news hasn't fully sunk in yet, and Harry's waiting to see how Loki and Tony treat him before making up his mind. Hope that makes sense :)

Cheers,

{Dreamer}


	6. Chapter Six

**Chapter Six**

The police arrived with flashing lights and were led by two black cars. Harry stood between Loki and Mr Stark, craning his neck as he tried to get a better look. When Mr Stark smirked at him, Harry blushed and looked down.

'It's alright, kiddo,' Mr Stark said, his smile softening when Harry glanced up nervously. 'It's the human condition; we all wanna stick our noses in and see what's going down.'

'It is the same on Asgard,' Loki added, drawing their attention. 'Whenever Thor returned from a successful venture, everybody wanted to stare.' He frowned. 'Or maybe it was just because it was _Thor_.'

His voice grew bitter at the end, and Harry had no idea what to say. Luckily, Mr Stark seemed used to Loki's mood swings. 'Well of course they wanna stare!' he said, waving his arms about and grinning at Loki. 'He's six-foot tall and wears a freakin' red cape! I'd look at anyone weird enough to wear that! Don't forget the giant hammer, either.'

Loki smiled softly at him, and Harry grinned to himself. Mr Stark was good at making the atmosphere feel lighter.

A man wearing a nice suit stepped out of one of the black cars, trailed by a few other men in suits, as well as the local police department in their uniforms, a few wearing fluorescent jackets because of the sudden cool night.

'Mr Stark, Mr Laufeyson,' the man Harry had first seen greeted them. He then looked at Harry and smiled before crouching down to look Harry in the eyes. 'And you must be Mr Potter?'

'Yeah,' Harry said, feeling shy at all the sudden attention.

'I'm Phil Coulson,' the man introduced himself, and held out a hand.

'Nice to meet you,' Harry said and shook the man's hand.

'Hey, no!' Mr Stark shouted and dropped to his knees. He pointed between Harry and Mr Coulson. 'This here is Agent, okay, Harry? Not Phil. Dunno why he keeps using that name, 'cause I'm pretty sure it says "Agent" on his birth certificate.'

Loki chuckled above them, and Mr Coulson looked amused, too. Harry smiled as Mr Coulson stood and said, 'So you still haven't found my birth certificate? I thought you were better than that, Mr Stark.'

Mr Stark scowled at him, but Harry could see the mirth in his eyes. 'I am,' he huffed, puffing out his chest and making Harry giggle. 'But I'm pretty sure you're an alien.'

'He's not,' Loki commented.

'Hey!' Mr Stark scowled, staring up at Loki with a pout. 'You're supposed to be on my side!'

'I am?' Loki drawled. 'My mistake.'

Mr Stark glared and turned back to Harry. 'It's _Agent. _Remember that.'

'Okay,' Harry smiled.

Mr Stark's eyes narrowed before he stood, groaning as he knees popped. 'I'm getting old,' he declared.

'You are not,' Loki muttered.

'Am,' Mr Stark pouted again.

Mr Coulson cleared his throat, and all three of them looked back at him. 'Are the Dursleys in there?' he questioned, nodding at the house.

'Yup,' Mr Stark nodded. 'Unless they did a runner when I came out here. Which, given the fact that Vernon Dursley has trouble getting out of his seat, is really unlikely.'

'Mm,' Mr Coulson hummed. He then turned and nodded at the other men wearing black suits. All of them went towards the house, the police following, and Harry felt a hand clasp his shoulder.

He glanced up to see Loki looking down at him, Mr Stark's eyes on the house. 'Let's stand aside,' Loki said.

Harry nodded and allowed himself to be led across the lawn. They stood just off to the side and looked back at the house as Mr Coulson appeared.

Uncle Vernon was led out first, his wrists handcuffed over his massive stomach. Aunt Petunia was next, and she was also wearing handcuffs, followed by Dudley, who was led across to the police cars by two officers. He was still crying, and Harry felt a bit bad for him. Not for his aunt and uncle; they'd treated him worse than a house pet for as long as he could remember, and he'd never done anything to deserve that.

But Dudley, well... he was just a kid. And Harry had learned that even the sweetest kids could have a vicious streak. Like Ron, when he'd tease Hermione and get jealous over Harry's fame. Or even Hermione, who got upset when the professors gave her the "wrong" mark. Draco Malfoy was another example of how parents' views could harm their child. Malfoy was the way he was because of his parents; Ron had told him all about Mr and Mrs Malfoy, and apparently they were worse than their son.

Harry blinked back to himself when the police cars slammed closed, leaving almost immediately. The neighbours had all come out to look and were gossiping in small groups, some pointing at Harry, Loki and Mr Stark.

'Nosey bastards,' Mr Stark muttered.

'Don't swear in front of my son,' Loki growled.

'Hey, he's eleven!' Mr Stark huffed. 'He's old enough to know what a bastard is, and to know not to swear in front of anyone else.' He looked down at Harry. 'Right, kiddo?'

'Right,' Harry nodded, earning a sigh from Loki and a grin from Mr Stark.

'See?' Mr Stark said.

'I despise you, Stark,' Loki muttered.

'He doesn't,' Mr Stark whispered loudly enough to Harry for Loki to hear, 'he loves me 'cause I'm awesome.'

Loki rolled his eyes, but stood tall when Mr Coulson appeared.

'We'll take it from here,' the suit-clad man told them. 'We collected all your evidence from the kitchen table, Mr Stark. With that alone, and their confessions, we won't need Harry to testify at any trial the Dursleys go to.'

'I refuse to allow my son to be subjected to something like that,' Loki said, his words final.

'And I agree,' Mr Coulson nodded, smiling warmly at Harry. 'You've been through enough.'

Harry just blushed and glanced down at Hedwig, who looked annoyed at still being confined to her cage. Harry wanted to let her out, but he wasn't sure where he was going. He knew that Mr Stark lived in America, and Loki had said they'd be returning to New York shortly. So where would they be going until then?

'So that's all you need from us?' Mr Stark asked.

'A few SHIELD agents are going through the house and taking photos to add to the evidence,' Mr Coulson informed them. 'We'll be working with the local police, but I'll ensure that the Dursleys pay for what they've done.'

'Good,' Mr Stark grunted.

'Oh, and Mr Stark,' Mr Coulson smiled brightly at him, 'thank Ms Potts for letting me use your other private jet. My fellow agents and I wouldn't have made it otherwise.'

Harry's eyes widened at the thought of someone owning _two _aeroplanes, while Mr Stark frowned. 'I have two?' he said. 'Huh, never knew that.' He looked at Loki. 'Did you know that?'

'Why would I know that?' Loki demanded.

''Cause Clint still thinks that you're here to swindle me out of my money and Tower,' Mr Stark grinned.

'Your presence twenty-four hours a day isn't worth billions of dollars, Anthony,' Loki smirked. 'I'd need far more money than that.'

'See what he says to me, kid?' Mr Stark turned to Harry. 'He's a bastard- _ow_!' Loki had slapped him over the back of the head, and Harry laughed into Hedwig's cage as Mr Stark pouted and rubbed a hand through his hair.

'Feel free to leave at any time,' Mr Coulson interrupted before Loki and Mr Stark could start bickering again. 'We've got everything we need, and I'll keep you updated on everything frequently. Maybe get the kid a meal, hmm?' He was looking critically at Harry, now; taking in his skinny frame, his over-large clothes and ripped socks.

Harry blushed and looked down. He didn't like wearing constant reminders that, in the Muggle world, he was poor. He wasn't even sure if he could take his money from Gringotts and somehow use it in the Muggle world.

'Yeah, we're going shopping tomorrow,' Mr Stark declared.

'You don't have to,' Harry mumbled.

'Think nothing of it, kid,' Mr Stark shook his head. 'I have a lot of money and I love spending it on people I like. And that's you; get used to it.' With that he shook Mr Coulson's hand, thanked him again, and walked across the lawn towards an expensive car that had been parked haphazardly across the road.

'He means it,' Loki said, making Harry look up at him. 'He has more money than he could spend in ten life times, and he hasn't had many people to spend it on until recently.' He looked down at Harry. 'Let him do it; it makes him happy.'

Harry wondered if Loki was just saying that to get Harry to agree, but nodded anyway. It wasn't like he had any money of his own at the moment, and he couldn't exactly wear the same shirt and jeans for the rest of his life. He didn't think he could ever be big enough to fill out Dudley's old clothes.

Loki pressed a hand to Harry's shoulder again, and Harry once more found himself steered forward. He looked the car over, eyes wide. It looked _really _expensive. When they reached the car, Loki paused and waved his hands about, before suddenly he was pulling Harry's trunk and broom out of... well, out of nothing.

'Wow,' Harry breathed.

Loki smiled.

'Could I ever do that?' Harry asked, looking up at him.

'Perhaps,' Loki nodded. The boot was already open and he carefully placed Harry's belongings inside. 'You're half-Jötunn, and I can already feel the magic you have. It takes a lot of training and study to be able to do what I do, but if you practice hard enough and for enough years, you should be able to.'

Harry grinned. Awesome. That'd show Malfoy.

'Also, there's no restriction on using Jötunn magic,' Loki informed him as he rounded the car.

He opened the door for Harry, who just stood there. 'Really?'

'Mm,' Loki nodded. 'The Ministry of Magic has restrictions for underage wizards because you could hurt yourself. On other realms, magic is seen as a gift, and anyone who has it can choose to start studying at whatever age they desire. They're trusted enough not to be idiotic when using magic.'

'Wow,' Harry murmured again. He could use magic during the holidays! And magic that, he gathered, was far more powerful than mortal magic. _Awesome._

Harry finally climbed into the car, and Loki shut the door behind him. Harry placed Hedwig's cage to his side as he strapped himself in, and then picked her back up and set her on his lap. Hedwig hooted and looked at Harry with sad yellow eyes, making Harry smile.

'I'll let you out soon, Hedwig,' he promised.

'Is he safe to fly around the city?' Mr Stark asked from behind the wheel.

'Yeah,' Harry nodded, '_she's_ smart.'

'She's a familiar; of course she is,' Loki added.

'Familiar... right, whatever,' Mr Stark shrugged. 'We're heading back to New York in a few days, kiddo,' he continued, addressing Harry once more. 'We'll do some shopping, let you come to terms with what's happening, then head home. You can let your bird out when we get to the hotel.'

'Her name is Hedwig,' Loki commented.

Mr Stark rolled his eyes. '_Hedwig_, sorry, didn't mean to offend you.'

Harry giggled and reached through the bars to pat Hedwig, who'd puffed herself up when she realised they were talking about her. She really was a proud bird, and with good reason; Harry had never had a better friend. Ron and Hermione were great, and he loved them, but Hedwig never told Harry off, or got jealous, and she _never _left. Hedwig was always there, including during the holidays.

'We will have to buy an owl,' Loki mused as Mr Stark started the car and pulled down the road. The neighbours all stared at them as they passed, but both Loki and Mr Stark ignored them.

'Eh... why?' Mr Stark asked.

'Technology doesn't work at Hogwarts due to the wards,' Loki explained. 'Mortal magic destroys anything electrical.'

'Well that's dumb,' Mr Stark huffed. 'Don't worry, kiddo, I'll fix that!' he promised Harry. 'We'll get you outfitted with a laptop, a StarkPad, and a StarkPhone. Only the best for Loki's boy.'

Harry had no idea what to say to that. He wondered if Mr Stark could really get technology to work at Hogwarts.

'We're still buying an owl,' Loki said decisively. 'I'd like to be able to write to Harry when he's back at school, and Hedwig won't overexert herself if we have another owl. Plus she'll have company when she's at the Tower.'

Hedwig hooted at that, looking very pleased, and Loki smirked.

'She said she wants a friend,' he informed the group.

'You talk owl now?' Mr Stark asked.

'All-Speak doesn't just apply to humanoids,' Loki said. 'It doesn't apply to animals, but Hedwig is a familiar and already very intelligent. I can understand what she means.'

Hedwig nibbled on Harry's finger, and Harry smiled. 'I think she likes you,' he told his father.

'I like her, too,' Loki replied.

Harry's smile widened.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Just wanted to answer a few questions I got in reviews. Loki doesn't use mortal magic; his Jötunn magic cannot be detected by the Ministry of Magic, so they don't know what's going on. The Ministry can only detect mortal magic as well as that of house elves, which was why Harry was blamed for Dobby's use of magic but not Loki's.

Yes, the wards have fallen because Harry said that the Dursleys' is no longer his home. They didn't fall until Harry, Loki and Tony left. I'll be showing Dumbledore's reaction to that shortly. Also, Dumbledore wasn't aware that anything was happening because a) Loki and Tony entered the house to save, not hurt, Harry, and b) the wards didn't fall until Harry left the house for the last time. Hope that cleared that up.

Loki said that he was James Potter for 25 years; that can't be the case if Harry is 12. However, Loki didn't take the James Potter alias until he was roughly nine or ten. Also, Loki doesn't remember exactly; he was estimating.

Thanks for all your reviews, I appreciate them :)

Cheers,

{Dreamer}


End file.
